Dr.veterintura
Dr. veterintura is the ponyville dragon farms private veterinarian it's her job to make sure that the dragon farms residential reptiles are feeling healthy in fact every 6 months she gives all the dragons on the farm a manditory health checkup. how they met. for all of you who are wondering how Dr.Veterintura met dragonear drasinsky and came too work on his dragon farm well here's how it happened. before dr. veterintura came to be on the dragon farm she originally lived in manehattan were she was one of the best vets in town but after so many years of living a life in the big city her financial problems finally caught up with her so eventually everpony stopped coming too her office and she was forced too close down her veterinarian business and put the building up for sale which she did and within 15 days somepony had already bought the building and turned it into a restaurant and so after she lost her business she was about ready to just give up because she pretty much lost everything she loved her,veterinarian business plus she had bills that she couldn't afford to pay (which is why she sold her business in the first place because she couldn't "afford" to keep it.) after almost 2 months she was practically flat broke it was then that dr.veterintura decided that she had enough of the city life so she packed up what was left of her personal possessions and left manehattan and she vowed that she would never return which is exactly what she did (she left and never went back) so she moved to the countryside and decided to start a new life in ponyville. So she used the money she obtain from selling her building back in manehattan too rent a motel room (which is the same motel that penny cogswing stayed in) now dr.veterintura may have given up on her city life but the one thing that she didn't and will never give up on is her career as a veterinarian so she put her name out there in town to let the local ponies know that if they had any sick pets then she was the right vet for the job and when everypony got word that she was a veterinarian everypony in ponyville started coming to her motel room to have her check on their pets.And dr.veterintura made lots of money in 1 day but when her last patient came too her (this is where she meets dragonear drasinsky). dragonear had dr.veterintura take a look at scorch mark who was sick with the fire flue (which is an illness that dragons get that causes their fire breath to turn blue instead of normal fire red. however dr.veterintura had just the medicine too cure scorch mark which is dragon tonic a special luquid medicine that can cure any dragon illness scorch mark drank the medicine and just like that he was cured dragonear drasinsky was most greatful,in fact he was so greatful that he offered dr.veterintura a permanent job as his dragon farms private veterinarian at first she refused until dragonear told her that if she agrees then she'll get payed 20 bits a month and she'd have a new place to live and when she heard that she decided that she had too except his offer which she did and since that day dr.veterintura has been working at the ponyville dragon farm ever since.And that's how dr.veterintura met dragonear drasinsky. Category:Female Category:Earth Pony Category:Mare